Serpent Emerges From The Ground
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: In a non-massacre AU, Naruto thinks his happy ending is eternal. But his happy ending ruined a girl's life, and an interdimensional threat will help her and her family to achieve their vengeance. Several OCs, Naruto, Persona, Blazblue, etc...


Yuki Kamiya was born on 4 April of the year 8216 A.C.

The girl was already born with some blue strands of hair, that should be a signal of her abnormality if somebody that didn't knew she was an abnormal baby was present for her birth.

Her mother, Konan, believed she had more important duties to do than take care and breastfeed the baby, so the girl was sent to be raised, at least for a few years, to a family on the country, outside the village.

For a few years indeed Yuki lived there, and she grew normally. Of course, the fact her skin easily peeled off, like a snake, made everyone recognize her as an abnormal child. They didn't hate her though. After all, she was the daughter of a God and a Angel. Her abnormality was the symbol of her divine blood.

Yuki never saw her mother alive though. The war that Konan fought in the name of a dead friend's ideal killed her.

When she was six years old, Yuki finally manifested something else than her skin that made her different from other people.

Many kids had imaginary friends but, the imaginary friend that Yuki saw wasn't a distinct part of her personality manifesting. It was a dark figure, a ghost, a cold wind involved in a dark cloak. Yuki told her adoptive mother it was death itself, and that it told her real mother had died.

The next day, her adoptive parents received the same terrible news from the mouths of a masked woman wearing a crow mask, dressed in all black from head to toe. Yuki's adoptive mother was scared and told the masked woman of Yuki's imaginary "friend".

The other woman felt no fear or liked the information. She just told them she was going to take Yuki away. That her "training" had to begin.

Yuki never saw her adoptive parents again. After she and the woman left, a few shinobi from the Cloud arrived to that part of the country and killed every last human they found.

For the following months the masked woman, that told Yuki to call her "Soul", and Yuki hid in the forests, hunting and fishing.

It was an horrible, cold life for a child to live, but Yuki endured and eat raw flesh without complaining. In fact, an instinct in her own flesh told her that meat was better if it was raw.

A few months later, Soul decided to travel to a cavern that was to be an emergence hideout for the Akatsuki members. If there were shinobi nearby, the two females would keep walking. If not, then the hideout's secret had been preserved, and they could begin from there.

When they arrived at the neighbouring village, people were curious. Many people looked at Yuki and at her weird red eyes. Not that they thought she was an Uchiha, but some unexplained fear affected them when they looked at her, but they couldn't look away.

Soul and Yuki arrived at the hideout without nobody following them, that calmed Soul immensely. And despite its unexpectedness, she wasn't a surprised that a white woman with white hair and cloak was sleeping there, like nothing mattered on this world.

Soul asked her about the "leader", but the woman, that Soul called Runo, was...obscure.

"Runo, the leader. Did he die or not?"

"Oh, it's nice to see you Soul." she said, half-sleepy. "Don't worry, Daddy always survives. He will come here sooner or later. And who is this?" she said, pointing at the blue hair kid.

"Remember when Konan's belly grew and then decreased?"

"Yeah?"

"She was the volume Runo."

"Wow."

Yuki then finally opened her mouth.

"Where, where is my father?" she asked. "Death didn't say he died."

Runo laughed.

"Oh, daddy can't die, little one. He will come soon for us."

Soul scratched her head. Something on her head told her that "the leader" would be already here if he was conscious.

"Runo, we need to survive. Yuki and I aren't like you that don't needs to eat. Can you train her? I will search for some bounty somewhere nearby." said Soul, preparing herself to leave the hideout.

"Ahn, ok. But..." said Runo.

"What?" asked Soul.

"Soul, where we go from here? The Leaf and the Cloud won. They burned the village down and killed everyone. We have nowhere to go. What is left to do?"

Soul looked straight at Yuki and said.

"Revenge. Revenge will be our _raison d'être._ Never forget this Yuki. Life isn't over until we make the Leaf and the Cloud scream. We will burn their babies like they burned our babies."

Soul then stormed off, wrath flowing through her blood.

Suddenly "Death" spoke at Yuki's ear, echoing what Soul said.

"Revenge is our _raison d'être_ ".

Yuki's vision wandered by the meaning of these words until Runo's fingers stepped on her point-of-view.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you return to reality. Where the hell were you?"

"Somewhere else."

Runo laughed.

"You must have very interesting dreams."

"Hummmmm, maybe."

"Ok." Runo jumped from the bed. "Time to initiate your ninja training. Are you excited?"

"What is a ninja?"

"Well, it is..."

Runo's green eyes wandered by her own internal territory, searching for an adequate definition, until Yuki's little fingers grabbed her coat.

"Where the hell were you?"

Runo turned to her and smiled.

"Ninjas endure, Yuki. That's what we do. Soon, you will be a ninja too."

"Mother was a ninja, right?"

"She was the greatest female ninja I've ever saw, Yuki! Konan was incredible."

Tears then began to roll from Yuki's eyes, surprising Runo.

"But why are you..."

"Being great isn't enough if you die." said the trembling little girl.

The white-haired girl had nothing to do but agree, and put her arms around Yuki's little body.

"Yes, it isn't enough, it isn't enough..."


End file.
